Shiloh Aimee Pierce
I'm the physical type. Student Data Name: Shiloh Middle Name: Aimee Last Name: Pierce Race: Demi Human Age: 16 Years Old Date Of Birth: March 11th Place of Birth: Deling City Specialization: Spell Blade Favored Para Magic: Unknown Weapon(s): Chaos Claws Dreams: Visit Esthar then Establish herself in Winhill, buy a house and open it as a motel for travelling SeeD members. Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner Included! Personality Shiloh is usually very easy-going and friendly no matter what. She is very hard to intimidate and on top of that is very witty, mouthy AND cocky, a very bad combination. Despite all that, she's never broke a rule in her 10 years of living at the Garden and doesn't plan on it either. She likes to keep her record spotless. Part of the Bestiary Committee, the Garden Festival Planification Committee, the Club Card, the Tunnel Snake group (If there's Hot Dogs somewhere, they will find them), her time is well spent on top of training and Training Center-Patrolling and so on... She still has another goal... Get into the Disciplinary Committee... Only God knows why since her worse enemy is in fact the leader of said group. Of course, her ultimate goal is to graduate as a Full-Fledged SeeD and be sent on missions... The paycheck would definitly help her buy that nice house she's seen in Winhill during summer break..... Character History Shiloh is not an orphan though she might as well be marked as one. Both parents are so deeply taken by their political and military affairs that they had rather gotten rid of their kid by sending her to a far away Garden, refusing to take her home even on holidays. She was first sent to Galbadia Garden at the age of 5 but raised so much hell and broke so many rules that she was eventually ejected from the place and returned to Deling City. Unable to keep her home, her parents decided to send her, along with quite a large amount of money (probably as an attempted bribe), to Balamb Garden. Seeing Skye there, Shiloh immediatly started enjoying her time over at her new home, never even thinking of going back. Her bad records from Galbadia never shown to be truthful to the girl's actual behavior and it was, after a few years, erased to be replaced by a spotless one. Relationships Skye: Her best friend in the whole wide world! They've been neighbors in Deling City since their youngest age and followed each other along the road up the ranks and classes in Balamb Garden. If Skye is there, Shiloh most likely will follow sooners or later. In short, Skye and Shiloh are like Pea and Carrots.... Sorta. Rassk: Bully of the school, Disciplinary Committee's big head... One of the rare people she isn't scared of that she should in fact be worried about. Since he's joined Balamb Garden (5 years ago), there's been a hate/hate relationship between the two. Never scared to mouth right back at him, she's always disregarded his many many threaths about him smashing her face in the concrete floors, walls, lockers, trees, soil, plants, monsters, desks and so on... Category:Students